Bait
by Lorr
Summary: The team are scouting the ruins of an Ancient outpost for technology when they become trapped by a new enemy. The only way out is for one of them to act as bait.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bait

Part: 1 of 2

Rating: PG

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: None

_Bait was written for The Brotherhood zine #7, published by Pyramids Press in May 2009. It was a delight to be asked and then have the story accepted for publication. It's all about the team._

John Sheppard looked up at the nearly full moon. Its light was as cold as it was bright. He'd known hypothermia was setting in even before he waded into the lake. The water wasn't freezing, but it didn't need to be. Ten degrees killed as effectively as zero, just slower. He hoped the actual temperature of the water was closer to ten than zero so he'd have a little more time. He knew, though, that if the guys beating the bushes around the lake didn't leave soon, he would lose the remaining feeling in his body, his grip on the tree holding him up, and his life.

He'd known people who died of hypothermia and experienced it himself once before. That seemed so long ago. So many people thought the desert was always hot. They'd be surprised just how cold it could get. It got cold enough to freeze you solid if you were stranded in the wrong place at the wrong time. People thought only bullets and bombs killed you there.

John jerked back to the present when the log beneath his feet rolled a fraction. _Dammit, John_, _stay awake_, he thought to himself. _You're not dying this way._ He clamped his mouth shut to stop chattering teeth threatening to give away his position even as he shifted to keep his head above water. Controlling the shivering was out of the question. The one good thing about being almost completely immersed in water was they wouldn't see it.

Growing numbness made it nearly impossible to feel the radio under his fingers. He tried to flex them but the movement amplified a deep ache in his hands and arms that set in soon after he entered the water. He kept opening and closing them with a sense of urgency. More than his own life depended on it.

His teammates were taking their own sweet time in signaling him. Since there was no indication they'd been captured or even seen, he hoped they were just delayed. They'd better just be late. Better that than…_no, don't go there. They'll make it. _John knew if he didn't get out of the water soon, late was going to be a very bad thing.

xxxxxxxxxx

Several hours earlier…

"Tell me again why you wanted to come here?" Sheppard asked as their boots softly crunched the frost damaged grass. It was early afternoon, the sun was already well past its zenith, but the temperature hadn't risen above a shiver producing chill all day, and it was dropping again. Even the heavy leather coats and hours of tramping around were barely keeping them warm.

"The Ancient database indicated there could be some technology hidden here. It seems the Ancients only had time to seal off a lab before the Wraith attacked." Rodney McKay scowled as he tried to warm his hands with his breath. Small puffs of vapor did nothing more than moisten his skin, making matters worse. "I knew I should have brought gloves. Did you bring a pair?"

"No, but you can't very well use the notebook with gloves on," Sheppard pointed out.

"Well, I won't be able to do anything if my fingers are frostbitten!" he grumbled.

"Stick your hands in your pockets."

"I'm looking for an energy reading, remember?" He waved a handheld sensor. When he didn't get a response, Rodney hunched over folded arms, trying to tuck the hand with the sensor into the crook of his elbow so the screen was visible. It was uncomfortable, and he soon abandoned the attempt.

The MALP hinted the ruins of the almost unrecognizable small city were once home to what the archeologists estimated had been more than 8,000 people. A dense, sub-tropical rainforest had long since grown in, around, and through the remains of buildings and public squares. Only narrow, winding and uneven paths remained of once broad streets.

The type of research being done was not clear but seemed to be something to do with solar energy generation. McKay perked up when he read the entries but did a fast boil when details could not be found. There was enough, however, to make him want to check it out. It seemed the Ancients were working on one hundred percent efficient photon gathering cells, or as near to it as possible. What Rodney couldn't discover, or imagine, was what they wanted it for. This was, after all, the race of beings who invented the ZedPM.

"We should have brought a Jumper," the scientist mumbled a few meters later.

"We would have needed to leave it at the Stargate, Rodney," Teyla reminded him. "There was nowhere to land outside its proximity."

She was right. The Gate was situated in a clearing but not a large one. It was free from trees and brush only because of the circle of heavy stones surrounding it measured at least fifty meters across. After that, the growth was uneven, but there were enough trees to prevent any landings. The city itself was a broken tangle. Trees of varying species and sizes were growing through the fallen roofs of many buildings, and stunted bushes squeezed through cracks in the pavement in most streets. Creeping vines hid walls, often to the point of making it impossible to see any details of the structures beneath.

"It looks like no one has been here in ages," McKay peered into a dark, half-blocked doorway.

"I'm not really surprised." Sheppard looked around. "The hospitality sucks."

"I believe I have heard stories of this city," Teyla said. "It is rumored to be haunted by the spirits of the Ancestors. They are said to roam the city at dusk."

"What do you mean, roam the city?" McKay asked, both skeptical and slightly nervous.

"I do not know any details. There are many such tales." She shrugged.

"Well, I don't want to stick around to find out whether the rumors are true or not." He backed away from the doorway and looked at the sky. Thank goodness the sun was still quite high.

The going was slow. Just finding buildings that were still sound was nearly impossible. Most were in such a sorry state that only serious excavation equipment would give them access. One after another had collapsed in on itself or almost disappeared under the vegetation or both. It wasn't until they approached the far edge of town that they found a cluster of three buildings which were relatively intact and taller than all they had seen so far.

The structures formed three sides of a tiny square. The two opposite each other were two stories and the other was three. Each floor of the taller building was slightly smaller than the floor below, creating narrow ledges. Much of the façade survived, and little vegetation grew on the exteriors, which was remarkable. They were the most intact the team had come across.

"Why aren't these three falling down like everything else?" Sheppard studied the exteriors.

"How should I know?" McKay retorted. His eyebrows went up when the sensor he held chirped. He waved it back and forth. "Wait! It isn't much, but there is something here. Somewhere."

"Somewhere?" Ronon suspiciously scanned the area. There was no evidence of habitation, but something had caused the unusual difference.

"Any life signs?" Sheppard tried to get a glimpse the sensor.

"What? No. It's just us. Not even any animals large enough to be picked up. I haven't seen anything since we arrived." Rodney frowned and continued with some uneasiness. "That doesn't mean there aren't any insects or snakes or rodents."

"Rodney, try this one." Teyla peered closely at a grouping of indistinct markings on the edge of a doorway. She pulled away the dead tendrils of a small climbing vine and turned on the P-90 light to reveal a rectangular pattern of symbols. Centuries of dirt obscured the symbols.

"Why?" McKay walked over and squinted at her discovery. He added his own light. "Oh. Can you read it?"

Teyla pulled more of the vine away and brushed the panel with it. "It is definitely the writing of the Ancestors. I believe it is a warning."

"Warning? What kind of warning?" Sheppard shone his P-90 light into the open doorway.

"It is difficult to say. Much of the writing is too damaged to read."

A light breeze picked up, coming out of the north. Everyone shivered and tucked collars closer to their necks. A low, moaning sound began and grew louder and more mournful.

"What's that?" McKay twisted around, searching for the source.

The others scanned the area slowly. Ronon spoke first. "It's the wind."

"Yeah, there must be some formation in the ruins causing it," Sheppard agreed.

"Are you sure?" Rodney held up the sensor and pointed it in different directions.

"It is only the wind, Rodney." Teyla confirmed. "It may explain the spirits people speak of."

"Well, it is kind of creepy here," he continued to wave the sensor around.

"Alright, it's going to be dark soon." John stepped back from the doorway. He gauged the size of the square then started walking in the general direction of the Gate. "I think there's enough room to land a Jumper. Let's go home."

Ronon was already moving. Even if they found something, these outings were almost always boring. They rarely yielded anything worthwhile, like weapons.

"Well, at least it might not be a complete waste of time," Rodney said with more enthusiasm than he'd shown all day. "Wait..."

"What?" the Satedan said with mild irritation.

Rodney frowned at the sensor then held it up and out at arm's length. "The Gate's that way, isn't it?"

"Yes, just over two kilometers away." Teyla answered him.

"What is it?" Sheppard leaned closer to see the sensor.

"The Gate just activated. I wonder if it's Atlantis." A look of concern crossed Rodney's face. "No one else knows we're here. Do they?"

"Not unless you told them. Atlantis, this is Sheppard." John turned the gain on his radio up to maximum. "Atlantis, this is Sheppard. Do you copy?"

"Guess not." Ronon said. "Wraith?"

They looked at Teyla, whose eyes narrowed in thought. She slowly shook her head. "No. I do not sense any Wraith."

"I'm not getting any other energy readings so there aren't any Darts."

"Okay," John said. A straight run for the Gate was approximately twenty minutes away, easily done with the daylight left to them. Picking through the rubble and tangled undergrowth might cause some delay, but not much. He looked at Ronon and indicated an arc with his right hand that would take them on a slightly longer route. The big man nodded and silently headed off.

"Where's he going?" Rodney asked with alarm.

John kept his tone calm and quiet. "Keep your voice down, Rodney. He's just going to see who's come calling."

They walked in silence for several minutes, but Rodney became more nervous with each step. "What's taking him so long?"

"No talking, Rodney. Until we know what's going on, be as quiet as possible," John cautioned as he followed Ronon's path. McKay was close behind with Teyla on their six.

"But, what if I see something?" he hissed, both offended and suddenly fearful at the colonel's instruction.

Sheppard turned to the nervous scientist, his voice low but firm, "Just tap Teyla or me on the shoulder. Okay?"

Rodney compressed his lips and nodded, "Okay."

It wasn't very long before Ronon's shadowy figure approached through the darkening streets. Sheppard stopped and waved McKay and Teyla to him.

"Scavengers," He said a little breathlessly. "At least three dozen. Probably more. By the time I got there, some of them had dispersed. They're moving pretty fast."

"Are they dangerous?" McKay asked, nervously looking around then at the sensor in his hand.

"I'd say yes. They're like the Bola Kai, but worse. These gangs go from planet to planet, taking whatever they can get their hands on and killing anyone that gets in their way or just for the fun of it."

"They would've seen the MALP so they know someone's here." Sheppard shifted, scanning the area for any sign of trouble.

"Yeah, and they're looking for us."

"Great," Sheppard said under his breath. He looked at the sky. It was clear, but the sun was getting very low. And he doubted there would be much twilight. That was both good and bad. Darkness would help hide them from these men, but the whole area was littered with vegetation, the crumbling remains of buildings and holes where foundations had fallen in. They needed to negotiate the obstacles in the dark and without sound to get back to the Gate. Once there, well, they'd just have to wait and see.

"I'm not getting any life signs yet." McKay tried to boost the range on the sensor.

The colonel looked at the device with the critical eye. The range on it just wasn't enough to balance out the visibility of its light. "Turn it off."

"What? Why? We'll be able to see them coming."

"It's going to be pitch black soon. They'll be able to see it first."

Rodney sighed and reluctantly obeyed. He tucked it away in his tac vest.

"Ronon, take point. Teyla, stay with Rodney. I'll be on your six. Stay quiet. Let's move out."

McKay, knowing that was aimed at him, opened his mouth to respond but closed it again when Teyla tugged his arm. He turned to see Ronon disappearing into the trees along the designated path. The big man would sweep back and forth across their route to check for anyone moving in their direction. He would adjust direction in an effort to avoid any contact.

While staying closer to his teammates, Sheppard swept the rear. The sheer number of the scavengers would make their jobs tricky, if not impossible. He couldn't wait for darkness to fall. He didn't say it, but they all knew it was their best hope of surviving.

They were less than a third of the way back to the Gate when the sun set behind distant hills. The faint light filtering through the trees disappeared, along with almost all visibility. Faint starlight did little to help.

Ronon silently emerged from the gloom to stop Teyla and Rodney. A few seconds later, John approached from the other direction. He nodded in agreement when the Satedan held up four fingers and pointed toward the Gate then repeated the gesture, pointing in a slightly different direction. Sheppard jerked his head toward where he'd come from and held up three fingers. Teyla followed their gestures, acknowledging each one with a nod.

McKay watched the exchange with growing alarm then squinted into the darkness. He could barely see anything and heard less, which just served to increase his fear. If these two could appear out of nowhere without a sound, how many of the enemy were lurking nearby? He nervously clutched his pistol in its holster as he tried to find the men Sheppard and Ronon had seen.

Sheppard leaned close to Teyla and silently indicated a path through the trees. The line of broken walls would take them further away from the Gate in a larger semicircular route. She began to follow Ronon, who was taking point again and already moving. This time, though, he stayed only a few meters in front. Rodney was close behind her, and Sheppard brought up the rear.

John was tempted to just find a place and hole up but dismissed the idea immediately. The exact number of the scavengers was a big question mark, but he knew there were just too many for four, well, three and three-quarters, of them to deal with in this setting. Right now, the intent was to get to the Gate and then home. If that wasn't possible, the only option was to avoid capture until Atlantis decided they were late and dialed in. The cavalry would bail them out.

The going was maddeningly slow and not as quiet as it should be. It was nearly impossible not to step on fallen vegetation or stumble over the remains of the dead city. The minimal starlight coming from above offered no help. Each step had to be felt. They'd seen enough potholes and broken paving to know that putting their whole weight down too fast could mean falling or making a noise loud enough to bring a dozen killers to their location in seconds, with more close behind.

Teyla stayed near Rodney's left elbow. When necessary, she gently gripped his arm to signal him to stop. He was frightened enough to obey instantly and without a word. Jennifer told him about her encounter with the Bola Kai. If these guys were worse, he knew what capture would mean.

They heard a dull thud, immediately followed by muttered obscenities. There had been vague rustlings at various distances, but this was close. Too close.

They were in the middle of an area with less cover. John moved nearer to Teyla and Rodney. She was trying to back the scientist into thicker growth when he saw at least three figures moving towards them. John didn't think either was aware of the men when Teyla whirled around. Suspecting they'd been spotted, she pulled Rodney behind a tree. He stumbled over unseen rocks, falling against the trunk before scrambling behind it.

Sheppard was already moving and could now make out five men closing in. They were quiet, which was the only blessing. Hoping to keep noise to a minimum, he pulled the knife from its sheath on his hip. As he reached the first man, he caught a glimpse of a big shadow lowering another to the ground.

He slipped his hand around his target, clamping it over the mouth and pulling him close. The knife slid up and in, piercing the heart. A soft grunt was the only sound before the body went limp. He heard a muffled noise close by then it seemed one of the men decided it was time to shout for help.

"Samor!" Someone got out before he was taken down by Ronon. It was enough. They heard more voices and the sound of bodies crashing through the trees, heading their way.

McKay ducked too late to avoid someone flying at him. Only a huge, fast moving figure coming in from another angle prevented the collision that would have knocked him to the ground. The two disappeared from sight behind what he assumed was a fallen tree or wall. He twisted around when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Get him out of here," John told Teyla in a low voice as he pulled his side arm out of its holster. The quarters were too close for the P-90.

"This way. Hurry," Teyla hissed in the scientist's ear. Without hesitation or betraying how badly she might want to stay and fight she guided him from the center of the melee, setting off in the opposite direction to the Gate.

The sounds of the approaching reinforcements spurred them on. Fire from Ronon's weapon and John's pistol gave them more speed. Rodney vaguely wondered why he didn't hear the P-90, but decided it didn't matter. He somehow found the means to stay on his feet and keep moving. He couldn't tell how long it was before Teyla slowed. When she turned to look back, he realized the gun fire had stopped, and the noise behind them was fast diminishing.

Rodney wanted to stop. He needed to stop, just for a minute. He was out of breath, and his heart was pounding so hard it began to hurt. The cold air he gulped in burned his lungs and throat. Teyla sensed his distress and slowed a fraction more. If either of them stumbled and fell, their pursuers could very easily locate them again. She knew they needed to keep moving, to put as much distance as possible between them and the scavengers.

When his heart rate and breathing were closer to normal, Rodney began to think straight again. They were going away from the Gate. Sheppard and Ronon were somewhere, possibly still fighting, captured, or dead. He strained to see or hear something other than his own breathing and the soft swishing of the foliage as he and Teyla moved through it. They were relieved when they left the edge of the ruined city and its hidden obstacles behind.

She abruptly stopped and maneuvered him against a massive tree, putting her fingertips on his mouth in a sign to stay quiet. Minutes later, he got the impression of movement nearby. His breath caught in his throat. The darkness was so deep now that only the vague silhouette of Ronon's size and hair identified him. The fact the other figure was not killed instantly confirmed it was Sheppard. It annoyed the astrophysicist that they found them so quickly and were no where near as out of breath as he was.

Sheppard and Teyla scanned the forest around them. Except for the cold breeze rustling the leaves, everything was quiet. After a minute spent listening and watching, Sheppard moved to stand next to Ronon, who was leaning against a tree. His voice was so quiet Rodney couldn't understand what he said.

"How bad?"

Ronon shook his head. "It's okay."

"No, it isn't." John had seen the knife swinging in the flash of his gunfire. He also heard the impact and grunt of pain. Ronon was able to deflect most of the force of the blow, but the knife still found his leg. John pulled a field dressing from a vest pocket and carefully opened it. "I need to know."

"Just bleeding but not bad. I'm fine." Ronon snatched the dressing and pushing aside his long coat, wrapped it high around his left thigh.

Rodney tried to see what they were doing but could make out only shapes moving against a dark background. He whispered hoarsely, "We can't stay here. How do we get to the Gate?"

Sheppard made a quick decision. He tapped Rodney's arm. "Give me your C-4."

"What are you planning?" Teyla asked him quietly.

"I'll draw away as many as I can and keep them busy while you three head for the Gate." He took the block of explosive and stuffed it into his tac vest. "Teyla, you can plant a couple of charges that will distract whoever is guarding the DHD when you get there."

"Sheppard." Ronon growled.

"We're not leaving you behind." McKay whispered.

"You're not leaving me behind. I'll catch up. I'm just going to run interference."

"Sam will send help when we don't get back."

"We're not even overdue yet. It's going to be at least another two or three hours before they dial in. There're too many of these guys, and odds are they'll find us again before that." He peered into the darkness for hints of movement. And, he thought, Ronon could bleed to death before help arrived.

"I'll do this. I'm better at it than you." Ronon reminded him.

"I know, but not with that hole in your leg," he said with finality before pausing again for several seconds to listen and look around. "I'll keep them busy until you're in position. Signal me with three clicks on the radio when you're ready to dial out."

"Where will you be?" McKay asked with alarm.

"Right behind you." John lied knowing he would more than likely be too far away. These guys would hunt them down if they had the chance. Someone had to draw them away. "When I respond with two clicks, set off your charges and go.

"Sheppard…" McKay started hesitantly.

"I'll catch up, Rodney. There's no time to argue. It looks like a moon is coming up so it's going to be easier for them to find us." The forest was dense, but not enough to hide them from so many sets of eyes. He gave a quick glance skyward. There was a definite change in the shadows, and it was becoming possible to distinguish one tree from another. "Which way you going?"

Ronon growled. "We'll circle out to the right then hook left around the back of the Gate and come up from the other side."

Sheppard asked. "How long do you think it will take?"

"It'll be four or five klicks, so…" he glanced at McKay "…about an hour."

"Okay. Move out." John didn't want to ask if Ronon could make that distance. He knew the wound was more serious than the Satedan was willing to say, so he'd just have to give them as much time as possible. "I'll be right behind you."

Teyla hung back as Ronon and McKay started off. Her voice was barely audible. "John..."

"Get them home. I'll be there, but if I can't, I'll respond with three clicks then two. That means bring back a Jumper load of Marines and find me. Go." He melted into trees and was gone.

Ronon heard them whispering, angrily pushing his hair back. The knife had gone in deep, and the bleeding cut was going to slow him down. It could leave a trail of blood that a good tracker might be able to follow if it was found. He watched as his friend disappeared into the shadows. Moving on his own, he knew Sheppard should be able to stay out of reach while he lured most of them away, but knowing that didn't help.

He began to lead McKay and Teyla in the arc that would take them some distance around the Gate. It was going to be a while before they'd be in position. The sooner they got moving, the sooner they'd be back with help. Half a dozen men were already dead, but there was at least a couple of dozen were left, all wanting to kill them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sheppard moved as quickly as he dared. He headed back to the area of the fight. Low, angry voices told him the bodies had been found. He listened for movement, pinpointing their number and locations. Several of them were bunched around the bodies with a few more roaming nearby, using the light from the rising moon to search the area.

"This was not the work of one man," a deep, knowing voice observed.

"It doesn't matter, Samor. We must find them and kill them." Grief made the next voice guttural.

"No, Dar. It doesn't matter who they are. They will die. I promise revenge for our brothers." The steel hard coldness in the voice made Sheppard grimace.

John wedged a chunk of C-4 into the crease between the trunk and branch of the tree hiding him. After carefully pressing in the detonator and pulling the tab, he maneuvered around to a position on the other side of the group. He knew the charge probably wasn't close enough to do a lot of damage, but he needed to unsettle them even more.

He had to work fast, knowing they might be joined by even more and he was far too close. John planted another wad of C-4 but didn't activate the detonator. He took a couple of deep breaths then set off the first charge.

The explosion wasn't big, but the results were grimly satisfying. Screams of pain and rage were soon followed by shouts coming from men rushing to the sound of the blast. Why was it, he thought to himself, that people run to explosions?

John barely had time to pull the tab from the second detonator and slip away before two men hurried by. He pressed the button to detonate the second charge as soon as he was clear.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rodney jumped at the first explosion and stopped to search for its location. Teyla grabbed his arm and urged him forward with a sharp tug. He only glanced back at the sound of the second blast. He swore under his breath at Sheppard's recklessness and hoped this insane plan worked.

A few minutes later, Ronon suddenly froze, his hand outstretched to stop his teammates. He pulled the scientist into a dense cluster of trees and Teyla followed. They heard the sound of someone, no, several people, approaching from ahead and to their right. He cursed the rising moon that was making it easier by the minute for the observant eye to see movement among the shadows.

The snap of a twig told them the men were just meters away.

"I told you they didn't come this way. We need to find Samor," one of the men whispered.

"Quiet," another cautioned. "I thought I heard something."

"I didn't hear anything."

"Shh."

The men stopped so close Rodney was certain they would be seen. He swallowed convulsively, trying not to hyperventilate.

A muffled bang startled them. It was definitely further away than the first two and seemed to come from the city.

"Come on!" One of them shouted as he took off, the others following.

Ronon remained motionless for a full two minutes. These men might be inexperienced with high explosives, but they weren't stupid. He needed to confirm they were quite alone. Finally satisfied, the only nearby sound was from the wind in the trees, he nudged them forward and resumed the wide arc to the Gate.

Teyla watched the dark shadow of Ronon's back with growing concern. Their pace was slow out of necessity, but he was favoring the wounded leg heavily and breathing hard for the relatively minimal effort.

xxxxxxxxxx

John stayed close to two of the men trying to find him, waiting for the right moment. He needed just enough room for them to get a good look at him. They were quiet but nervous after the blasts. The moon was high now enough to see it. A quick glance up confirmed it was nearly full and big. He reckoned it was a third larger than Earth's moon, or a hell of a lot closer. At its zenith, it would be like an enormous spotlight, and even Ronon would have difficulty escaping detection.

He got closer, listening intently for any one else nearby. When he was certain they were alone, John stepped out of the shadows with his P-90, set to single shot, raised.

"How 'bout that moon?"

The pair spun around.

"Here!" One of them shouted, bringing up a compact crossbow. John fired his weapon twice. The first shot hit the one with the crossbow in the chest, killing him instantly. Aimed to injure, the second hit the other man in the shoulder. He wanted the wounded man to give his friends the direction their assailant took.

John didn't wait to see if that happened. The shots and cries for help produced the desired results. He heard several men plowing through the trees and brush as he made for the city center.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ronon's head jerked around. The sound barely carried on the cold air, but he knew it was Sheppard's P-90. He cursed himself as he turned back to focus on the task at hand and keep himself from stumbling. The knife wound hurt like hell, and blood was still oozing from it with each step. Sheppard had given him a job, and he was going to complete it. Then, he would come back.

"Ronon," Teyla whispered.

He stopped and leaned heavily against a large tree. Teyla looked around slowly then moved to stand next to him. She motioned for Rodney to join them. It was now obvious that the Satedan was in trouble, and they were still almost two kilometers from the Gate.

"We need to keep moving," Ronon growled impatiently.

"I know, but you can hardly stand," Teyla whispered. "I will take point. Rodney, will you help him?"

"I don't need…"

"Do not argue." She exchanged a look with Rodney, as he moved to wrap an arm around the Satedan's waist. After one more careful look and listen, she moved off.

xxxxxxxxxx

John pushed up the sleeve of his jacket just enough to see his watch. More than forty minutes had elapsed since he left his team, but he didn't expect them to reach the Gate in under an hour. He shivered as the cold air reached under his collar. Here and there during the chase through the forest to the city, he made just enough noise to keep his pursuers on the trail. Now, he stood on the ledge of the third floor of the building on the square. The shadow cast by the still rising moon was barely dark enough to hide him. The breeze changed direction soon after sunset, a fact for which he was grateful. He didn't need prying eyes looking for the source of the moaning sound. He glanced up to see his cover was quickly disappearing.

The position gave him a wide enough view to count at least twenty figures moving through the ruins and brush. He could hear more that were hidden by the forest and ruins. They were spread out in pairs across a wide line. Moonlight brightened the small puffs of their steaming breath. _Close enough_. Sheppard detonated the five charges he hid amongst the rubble. It was the last of the C-4.

Among the shouts of anger and pain, one voice roared for silence. It was Samor, the one who'd earlier sworn revenge. "Find them! Bring them to me alive!"

"Okay. Time to go." Sheppard said under his breath. After a quick scan of the area, he edged to the rear of the building and lowered himself to the ground.

"There! I saw someone there!"

_Crap_, he thought as he raced for the trees. He could see shadows running toward the building. They were still about twenty meters away, but they were headed right for where he'd dropped off the wall. New shouts from his pursuers were too close, prompting him to change direction again. He had a suspicion that this was how the fox felt with a couple dozen hounds at its heels.


	2. Chapter 2

Part: 2 of 2

Teyla stopped again when she realized Ronon was leaning more heavily on McKay. The scientist, while trying his best, was having difficulties supporting him. She helped him lower Ronon to the ground next to a tree and motioned for them to stay there. After a quick but careful sweep of the area, she returned.

"I believe we are alone. We can rest here for a moment." They were all shivering from the cold now, but she knew they needed to catch their breath.

Ronon tried to push himself upright. "No, we need to keep going."

"You must rest for a few minutes, Ronon." She held him down with a hand on his shoulder. The ease with which she was able to keep him down was alarming. She tried to get a good look at his wound, but it was difficult to tell if it was still bleeding.

"Sheppard's out there alone." Ronon grimly peered into the darkness as if he could see his friend.

"I know. He will meet us at the Gate. I am sure of it."

"No, he won't," Ronon said bitterly as shook his head once.

"What do you mean?" McKay fought to keep his voice low as his fear was confirmed. He was shaking from exhaustion and the cold.

"John will meet us if he can," Teyla tried to reassure him, even though she was not at all confident herself.

A barely audible rumble reached their ears. It would have been drowned out by their voices a moment before.

McKay hissed, "What was that?"

"More C-4." Ronon replied flatly. The explosion was far enough away and coming from the direction of the city. Sheppard was even further away than he thought. He stood up, using the tree and Rodney for support. "Come on."

"How much farther?" Rodney whispered as he put his arm around the big man's waist.

"Not far." Teyla steadied Ronon before moving off again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sheppard slowed to catch his breath in the darkest shadow he could find. He cupped his hands over his mouth and nose to hide the puffs of steam his breathing generated, flexing stiff fingers between each breath. The P-90 was already like ice to the touch and becoming heavier with every passing minute. Gloves would have been nice right now. Next time, he wouldn't assume they'd he home by dark.

He could hear the men chasing him. They were directed in a military-like sweep pattern. Whoever was overseeing the hunt knew his business. Sheppard couldn't go back in the direction of the Gate until he was sure the others were safe. So far, it appeared that Samor, or whatever his name was, hadn't yet sent reinforcements to guard it. No use in giving him any ideas.

A soft squelch brought him to a sudden halt. He was still well inside the tree line but could now see moonlight reflecting off water. He peered through the trees and saw it stretch out all around him. A lake? After a few more steps, John vaguely wondered if the water level was normally this high, or if this was the result of a flood then dismissed the question as irrelevant as he heard the sounds echoing at his back. The water was there, and he'd have to deal with it. The temperature of the water topping his boots made him grit his teeth. It was getting deeper with each step. This was not going to be fun.

The water was at least two hundred meters wide from left to right, but it was impossible to tell or even guess the distance to the opposite shore. It was dotted with clumps of misshapen trees and reed-like vegetation, and a thin vapor lay close around them. There was no sign of a current, but that didn't mean a hell of a lot. The breeze was stiffer on the open water, creating small ripples across the surface. Rafts of debris floated here and there, evidence of a flood.

The air temperature was still dropping and the water temperature wasn't much better Sheppard listened for his pursuers as he gently sloshed along the tree line.

A glance at his watch told him just under an hour had passed. He touched the radio at his ear, but it remained maddeningly silent. Any time now would be good, but Ronon had probably been optimistic in his estimate. No matter how strong and determined the big guy was, the wound was going to slow him down.

He hesitated under the dark shadow of a tree, looking back and forth along the shoreline. His pursuers were getting close. Sheppard knew if he stayed there, turned back, or tried to work his way along the shore, they would find him. The trees were too sparse at the edge of the lake, and the moonlight penetrated more easily. _Dammit, John. Next time, stop and ask directions._

There were two choices here: stay on this side of the water and get caught or try to get across the lake or river or whatever this was. He quickly searched the floating bobbing around his legs. A minute or two later, he was relieved to find a fallen branch that still had plenty of leaves. They were dead and soggy, but they were camouflage. Maybe. If no-one looked too closely.

The water was cold enough to take his breath away when he ducked low into it. He held the branch close as he inched slowly out into open water towards what he hoped was the opposite shore. Stones and debris littered the bottom, making it difficult to keep his footing. Drifting slightly in the direction of the breeze, Sheppard hoped his little branch was no more than driftwood to the eyes of the scavengers looking for him.

When he got to the first small clump of vegetation, Sheppard found he was barely a fraction of the way across what now appeared to be a very sizeable lake. If he went any further, he'd have to swim. That wasn't going to happen unless he dropped the P-90, vest, and jacket, and it was too far and the water too cold. He'd never make it. There wasn't much cover here, he thought, but it was enough until they decided to take the search further around the lake or help arrived.

Fingers and toes were already numb when he turned to watch the shore. The ground beneath his feet was rapidly falling away, and he needed to tiptoe to keep his chin on the surface. Moving from tree to tree, Sheppard found one with a large stone or log or something to stand on. He was able to face the shore and hook his left arm over a low branch.

Twelve men were easily visible now. A couple of them were almost at the spot he'd just left. John cupped his hands over his mouth and pressed his free arm as closely as he could to his body, trying to conserve as much body heat as possible.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rodney and Teyla maneuvered Ronon into a thick clump of trees and brush that offered the best cover. They were close to the Gate now, no more than twenty meters away. The big man was not doing well, the fact that he accepted help, even though reluctantly, was an indication of his weakened state.

Teyla, needing to determine how many of the scavengers were in the area as well as plant her C-4, showed them the explosive. Motioning she was going to circle the clearing to lay the charges, she silently crept away.

Rodney pulled his pistol from its holster and nervously peeked through the trees and undergrowth, fervently hoping none of the men came their way. Ronon laid his weapon on his lap and concentrated on the area in front of the Gate. It was clear his anger and frustration were giving him the strength to keep going when his body wanted to give in and sleep.

Now that they were immobile, Rodney could feel the numbness in his feet and hands getting worse in the cold night air. He began to shiver uncontrollably, almost to the point of dropping his gun. Ronon was about to snatch it from him when a rustling close-by made them freeze. A moment later, Teyla appeared and knelt next to Ronon.

He started to get up. When she motioned for him to stay put, he hissed through clenched teeth, "Signal Sheppard."

"Not yet. Two of the scavengers are just inside the trees behind the DHD." She spoke so softly, Rodney had to lean in closer to hear her. "Another six are patrolling nearby in pairs. As soon as…"

McKay strained to hear. "What?"

She put her hand up to caution Rodney and looked through the foliage toward the clearing.

Three, no, four, men were coming towards them, but they didn't appear to know their quarry was right under their noses. Teyla's heart sank when she saw them stop just a few meters away in the clearing. Getting Ronon up and ready to move was going to take time and make noise. Even setting off the charges might not cover them. They would have to wait for the men to move on.

Keeping one hand clamped over his mouth to try to stop chattering teeth, Rodney checked his watch every thirty seconds. The men were just standing there, talking in hushed tones. It was difficult to understand what they were saying, but it was easy to see they were deeply angry about their dead and injured comrades and were planning all kinds of hideous punishments for the culprits. After what seemed like an eternity but was only twelve minutes, they walked away.

Teyla waited a few more minutes then turned to her teammates. She whispered, first in Rodney's then Ronon's ear that she wanted to make sure it was safe to move, refraining from asking Ronon if he would be able to walk. He was already scowling darkly, obviously feeling their present situation was his fault and Sheppard was in grave danger or dead because of him. With a nod at Rodney, she slipped away again.

He merely nodded at her back, the cold and fear leaving him speechless. Not voicing what he was thinking, his eyes darting back and forth gave him away. They were so close to home and safety, but what about Sheppard? Where was he?

xxxxxxxxxx

Sudden cramping almost knocked Sheppard off his feet. He was grateful for the tree's meager support. Without it, he would have slipped below the surface. Balancing awkwardly in the cold water was causing the long muscles in both of his legs to seize. He clutched the tree and tried to breath through the pain.

John didn't know what was worse, the growing numbness from the cold or the pain that told him he was still alive. Moving was out of the question. The log he stood on was not the most stable, but it was keeping his head above water. The pain was making him light-headed, and passing out would not be a good thing. He cautiously tried to flex and stretch the muscles to ease the cramping.

He scanned the shore for the umpteenth time. This Samor guy seemed to sense he was still in the vicinity. He'd sent men to search either way around the lake as he stayed with the rest, still scouring the trees near the shore. Shouts and the sounds of breaking tree limbs floated across the water as the men moved in and out of the trees, the bright moonlight making them shadowy ghosts. The whole time, Samor bellowed for results, lashing out at anyone that got too close.

Sheppard jerked at the clicking in his ear, momentarily thinking it was loud enough to be heard by the men searching for him. He swore under his breath as he fumbled for his radio. The numbness made it impossible to know with certainty that his fingers were on the button, but he pressed three times, paused then pressed twice more. He moved his fingers a few millimeters and repeated the code. And, again. He just hoped they got the message.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rodney stared at Teyla. He hissed, "Can we wait?"

"You heard the signal. He is too far away. We must leave." She responded, glancing at Ronon. He nodded weakly in agreement equally unhappy. Teyla glanced at Rodney, his eyes mirroring the regret she knew was in her own. Each took one of Ronon's arms and quickly helped him to his feet, cringing at every small noise. They moved to the edge of the trees and stopped.

Teyla flicked up the safety on the detonation activator and pressed the button. Two simultaneous explosions caught everyone by surprise. The blasts sent the guards running, some towards the blasts and others for cover. Only a single man remained at the DHD. He was ducking down, trying to find cover, not knowing which direction the threat might be coming from.

She was already running to the DHD. The man turned too late. Teyla's knife was in her hand, and she threw it with deadly accuracy. She scanned the area then turned to dial. With her P-90 in one hand, she quickly pressed the symbols. Approaching shouts and pounding feet warned her the other guards were hurrying back.

Rodney, straining to hold Ronon up, punched in his IDC as soon as the wormhole was open. His voice cracked as he shouted, "This is McKay. We're coming in hot. Lower the shield!"

The response was immediate. "Shield's down."

Teyla ran back to Rodney and Ronon as they hobbled to the Gate. One bolt then a second flew past them. She whirled and fired her weapon, hitting one of their pursuers and scattering the rest.

"They're shooting at us!" McKay screeched as he and Ronon stumbled through the event horizon.

Teyla activated her radio as she fired once more before following them. "John, we are through!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Sheppard leaned more heavily against the tree. He thought he heard thunder from far away. Was it Teyla's C-4 or was he just losing it? A few seconds later his radio crackled in his ear, but it was only static. He wondered if his team made it home. It was getting hard to think. If they were home, the…the…what was it…what was it? The cavalry. Right. If Teyla and Rodney and Ronon were home, the cavalry would find him soon. He just had to hold on a little longer.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Shut it down!" McKay yelled as soon as Teyla appeared. The event horizon dissolved immediately.

"Medical team to the Gate room!" Colonel Carter ordered when she saw the three of them. She was running down the stairs as the wormhole dissolved. "Where is Colonel Sheppard?"

McKay and Ronon collapsed to the floor. The Satedan stared at the deactivated ring, struggling against unconsciousness. "Back there. He's back there."

"What's going on?" Sam demanded.

"We have to go back and find him." McKay said through chattering teeth. He was shivering so violently he couldn't get up.

"We were set upon by a gang of scavengers," Teyla said breathlessly as she knelt next to them.

The medical team arrived with a gurney, interrupting all conversation. They quickly checked Ronon's wound, pulse, and breathing before transferring him to the gurney. The doctor pressed a gloved hand over the blood soaked dressing. He glanced at Teyla and Rodney before rushing away. "You need to come, too."

"Rodney, are you alright?" Sam asked the pale and shivering man. His uniform was smeared with Ronon's blood, leading her to think he was injured.

He nodded then shook his head. "F...f…fine. We…we have to go back now."

Teyla quickly explained. "Colonel Sheppard lured many of them away so we could escape. He may not have much time. We must take a Jumper and go back for him."

Another gurney was wheeled in, and the medical technicians tried to put McKay on it. He resisted despite being cold and exhausted. "We have to go!"

"We will, Rodney. Let Dr. Keller check you over." Sam told him then looked up at Chuck in the control room. "Have Major Lorne prepare a Jumper. We need a squad of Marines and a medical team. Make it fast."

"Yes, Colonel." He keyed the radio.

She turned back to Teyla. "Are you okay?"

"I am uninjured," she said even though she was shivering almost as violently as Rodney and Ronon.

"What about Sheppard?"

"We think he was near the city, but that was some time ago. He was going to try to meet us at the Gate but signaled that he was too far away." She was visibly distressed. "We had to leave him behind to get Ronon to safety."

"He is very resourceful. I'm sure he's okay." Sam tried to reassure her. "You should get to the infirmary, too."

"I am fine, Colonel. I wish to go with Major Lorne," the young Athosian was earnest.

Sam could see her determination. "Okay. You'd better get up to the Jumper bay."

Ten minutes later, Chuck dialed the Gate. The Jumper rotated as it descended from the bay then disappeared through the event horizon.

"I believe he was heading for the city," Teyla said when they emerged at the planet.

Lorne activated the cloak as soon as they cleared the Gate and flew the Jumper up over the trees. The HUD came up immediately. They studied it as the tiny ship sped towards the ruins. A blip with Sheppard's transmitter code appeared, letting them know his location. They could also see six life signs at the Gate and about thirty more near his position.

"He's a good two klicks on the other side of the city," Lorne observed. "We'll be there in a minute."

"At least it appears they have not found him," Teyla said hopefully.

"Yeah." Lorne glanced at her. "What kind of weaponry do these guys have?"

"Primitive but lethal. They have crossbows and knives," she responded. "They are also very angry because we have killed many of their men."

"Good to know," Lorne said grimly. He glanced over his shoulder. "Did you hear that, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir," the young Marine sitting behind him replied.

Teyla tapped her transceiver and spoke softly. "Colonel Sheppard, this is Teyla. You do not need to respond. We have returned with a Jumper and will be at your position very soon."

"Crap. He's in the middle of a lake." Lorne squinted at the HUD's readings. "Do you know how long he's been there?"

"No, I do not." She was thinking back, trying to remember when they heard the explosions in the city. "Maybe an hour, but it could be more."

"Damn it. The water temperature is close to freezing."

"If he's been in there that long, he's going to be severely hypothermic." The doctor sitting behind Teyla unzipped the medical kit on his lap and took out two heat packs. He got up and tossed them to the medical technician sitting in the back then pulled down the Jumper's kit. "We're going to need the blankets, too."

Lorne brought the Jumper in low, looking for the colonel amongst the trees and reeds. The transmitter said he was here but where exactly? Teyla found him first, her breath catching in fear. Then Lorne saw him and swore softly.

In the Jumper's bright light, Sheppard appeared to be wrapped around a small tree with one arm hooked over a branch. Only his head was above water. He was ghostly white and wasn't moving. Lorne checked the HUD.

"He's definitely alive," he said with only a hint of relief. He swung the little ship around so it would be between Sheppard and the men hunting him. "Go get him."

The lieutenant went to the back. "The water's cold and at least chin high. There're trees and brush around the colonel so be careful. Let's get him in here fast."

"Yes, sir," his team chorused as he hit the control to lower the hatch.

"He may be wounded. And, be very careful not to jostle him too much. It could kill him," the doctor instructed.

Teyla went to the back as the four Marines jumped off the hatch. One watched the shore as the lieutenant and others gently pried the colonel's arm from around the tree and lifted him smoothly onto the hatch. Teyla held his head as the doctor and technician grabbed his vest and legs and hauled him up into the back of the Jumper.

"I think they've noticed us." Lorne said loudly. The HUD showed more than two dozen life signs converging at the edge of the trees. He peered out through the widescreen and saw them splashing out into the water. Some of them were firing their crossbows. A bolt ricocheted off the Jumper.

The leader was easy to identify. It was the big guy in the middle, pushing his men into the water. The major's eyes narrowed slightly. A split second later, a single drone left its cradle and hit the man in the chest, killing him and anyone within a radius of several meters.

"We're on, Major," the lieutenant said and hit the hatch control. It obediently closed.

"Okay, we're going home." He glanced back as he steered the Jumper for the Gate. What he saw was disturbing. Sheppard was extremely pale, and his lips had a bluish tinge. He was too still. The only reassuring thing was the HUD had shown he was alive. "How is he?"

"Critical. We need to get these wet clothes off quickly and get him dry. Check for bleeding, too." The doctor calmly worked. "Be careful not to rub his skin or jostle him too much. He's so cold there's a danger of arrhythmia."

Teyla cradled John's head as the Marines assisted. They removed the tac vest, jacket, and boots then started to cut off his BDUs and wrap blankets around him. He groaned softly and tried to open his eyes.

"John?" Teyla said quietly, hoping he could understand her. "John? Can you hear me?"

He briefly opened eyes but didn't respond.

"I'm dialing the Gate," Lorne announced.

"Shield's down, Major. Come through," Colonel Carter's voice came over the radio.

"Atlantis, this is Dr. Samuels. Can you patch me through to the infirmary?"

A moment later, they heard, "This is Keller. Go ahead."

"Doctor, Colonel Sheppard is suffering from severe hypothermia. He's been in near freezing water for at least one hour. His body temp is…" he read the sensor the technician held up for him and continued rattling off numbers as he tucked the heat packs between the layers of the blankets at John's chest and groin, ending with, "Too much heat too fast could be disastrous."

"Is he conscious?"

"He was for a moment, but isn't responding now," Samuels reported before the Jumper entered the wormhole.

It emerged in Atlantis moments later and smoothly rose to the bay. Before the hatch was fully opened, the Marines carefully picked Sheppard up and carried him to the waiting gurney as soon as it touched the floor. He was strapped on and quickly whisked away, Samuels and the technician alongside of him.

Teyla lingered only long enough to say to Lorne and the Marines a heartfelt, "Thank you." She then turned and hurried after.

xxxxxxxxxx

The infirmary was already setting up when Sheppard was wheeled in. Seeing McKay and Ronon's mild hypothermia was warning enough that he might be suffering the same.

"We need to warm his core first," Jennifer warned as her team shifted John from the gurney to a bed. "Be very, very gentle. And I want a crash cart in here."

One of the nurses looked up at the heart monitor. The rate was dangerously low.

"Get a warmed normal saline drip going," Jennifer ordered as she glanced at the thermometer held by one of the nurses. "Damn. Prep for a peritoneal lavage in case his temperature doesn't start coming up."

xxxxxxxxxx

Teyla stood outside the door, waiting for news. She held the blanket someone had thrown around her shoulders closer as a shiver ran through her body. Dr. Cole approached her, smiling sympathetically. The young Athosian asked, "How are Ronon and Rodney?"

"I think they'll both be fine. The bleeding from Ronon's wound is under control. He did lose a lot of blood, but we're transfusing him now. I think he'll be up and around in a day or two if we can tie him down for that long." The doctor grinned wryly. It was always a battle to get the Satedan to stay in the infirmary. "Apart from mild hypothermia, Dr. McKay is doing just fine. We'll keep him overnight for observation, but I doubt there'll be any complications."

"That is goods news."

"They're both asking about you and Colonel Sheppard." She put her hand on Teyla's shoulder. "How about we get you checked out? Then you can go see them. We'll know more about the colonel in a little while."

With one last glance at the door, she nodded and followed the doctor.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ronon stopped scowling at the nurse adjusting his IV when Teyla entered the room. She had cleaned up and changed clothes. "You okay?"

"Yes, I am quite well. Thank you." She smiled at him. "And you?"

When the nurse moved away, she saw Rodney in the next bed. He clutched the blankets around himself. "I think I'm coming down with pneumonia. They won't let me have my laptop but I probably wouldn't be able to work anyway. I think I have frostbite in my fingers, and my toes. God, what if they have to amputate?"

"I'm good." Ronon rolled his eyes then became serious. "How is he?"

She walked over to stand between their beds, trying to hide her deep concern. "I have heard little since we returned. Dr. Samuels said he is suffering from severe hypothermia. He feared John's heart might stop. Perhaps the longer we hear nothing the better."

Rodney was clearly worried. He swallowed hard and tried to pull the blanket closer. "Someone said you found him in a lake."

"Yes. John was about fifty meters from shore, and only his head was above the water." Distressed, she glanced back at the door. "It was very cold and I believe he was there for quite some time. His temperature was dangerously low."

"What's Keller doing?" Ronon's expression darkened again.

"I am certain Jennifer and her team are doing everything they can for him. Dr. Cole said they must be careful to warm his core first. Otherwise the cold blood rushing from his extremities would make matters worse. It is a slow process and we must be patient."

His voice filled with incredulity, Rodney demanded, "What the hell was Sheppard doing in a lake?"

"I believe he was trapped, Rodney. There were many of those men chasing him. They must have spread out and forced John to continue past the city." She thought for a moment. "It is a very large lake. John would have no way of knowing about it or its size. I do not think he had any other way to avoid capture."

"So, he was in the water when he signaled us?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Oh, my God." Rodney shuddered at the thought.

Ronon had been staring at the transfusion line attached to his hand, guilt evident on his face. He looked up at her. "When will they know?"

"I do not know. Dr. Cole was hoping to learn more by now." She started to walk to the door. "I will ask."

"No need. I have only a minute, but I wanted to let you know what's happening." Jennifer Keller walked in. She took a data tablet from the nurse and looked it over as she spoke. "I'm optimistic."

"That is good," Teyla said with relief.

Jennifer handed the tablet containing Ronon and Rodney's charts back to the nurse. She winced. "He's not completely out of danger yet, but his temperature is coming up. If it continues to rise and there are no complications, he should be fine."

Rodney jumped on the _if._ "Complications? Like what?"

"Cardiac arrest. We need to be extremely careful in how fast we warm him up." She saw the concern on their faces and held up one hand. "Don't worry. We're taking it slow and steady, and we're closely monitoring him. Someone will be with John until I'm certain he's okay."

"Thank you, Jennifer." Teyla smiled. "When will we be able to see him?"

She glanced at her watch. "It's nearly midnight. If he continues to improve, you can see him in the morning. I want to be sure he's out of danger before he has visitors."

"Of course. We understand."

The doctor smiled reassuringly. "Okay, I'm going to get back to my patient now. And I want you all to get some sleep."

"Thanks, Doc," Ronon said as she left.

xxxxxxxxxx

One of the nurses pushed Rodney's wheelchair into Sheppard's room. Teyla followed with Ronon in another wheelchair. An IV bag hung on a low pole attached to the chair. He was happy the transfusions were done, but the doctor insisted he needed the added fluids. He scowled and grumbled until she threatened to refuse to let him out of bed if he didn't stop.

"It's about time," Rodney said with feigned annoyance at the lone figure in the bed. Anyone looking at his face would know he was truly relieved to see his friend.

The head of the bed was raised so John was half sitting with the blankets pulled up to his shoulders. He was pale and appeared tired but smiled when he saw them. He started to talk, but what came out was more of a croak. He tried to swallow.

"Here." Jennifer pressed the control to raise the head of the bed a little more and held a half full glass of water close. "Just a little at a time."

He wiggled his right arm out from under the blankets to take the glass and sipped half of it. The liquid was warm, but the last thing he wanted right now was cold water. He tentatively cleared his throat. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Rodney."

"How are you feeling, John?" Teyla asked as she walked to the other side of the bed and stood next to Jennifer.

"Warmer." His voice broke again so he drank the rest of the water. Jennifer silently took the empty glass and set it on the bedside table. "You guys okay?"

"I'm sure I'm coming down with something. With my luck it'll be pneumonia," Rodney predicted, feeling his forehead then looking for his pulse.

"You're fine, Rodney." Jennifer shook her head incredulously.

"You say that now, but just wait. I'm sure I've got a fever," He said miserably.

John looked Ronon up and down. "And you? How's the leg?"

"I'm good." Ronon looked askance at the wheelchair. "Or, I would be if they'd just let me out of here."

"I'll restrict you to bed rest for two days if you don't stop sulking," Jennifer used her sternest voice, but her grin was indulgent. She turned serious. "You're actually very lucky. The knife cut into a branch of one of the major veins in your leg. If you had been out there any longer, you would have bled to death."

"But I didn't," He said matter-of-factly.

"True."

"What about John?" Teyla needed confirmation he was truly out of danger.

"It was close, but I think he'll be fine with a couple of days rest."

"That is very good to hear."

The doctor pointed to the doorway. "I have some work to do. I'll be back in, say, fifteen minutes. Then I want you all to get some more rest."

"Thank you, Jennifer," Teyla said with sincere gratitude.

"My pleasure," She smiled as she left them.

"I am fine, John," Teyla said when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Good. You didn't have any trouble?" he asked them, still not having any idea what happened.

"Very little. There were only a few of them at the Gate."

Rodney gaped at her. "A few? There were at least eight of them."

"That is not many. Major Lorne told me he checked the HUD data on the Jumper. Twenty-nine were hunting John."

John's eyebrows went up. "Wow."

Ronon, impressed at his friend's survival against such odds, nodded in appreciation. "That's not counting the guys you took out,"

"That many?" Rodney was also impressed despite himself. He immediately cleared his throat and frowned. "But, did you really have to go for a swim in Lake Michigan?"

He shrugged, "What can I say? I made a left when I should've turned right. Next time, I'll stop and ask directions."

"Thank you, John, for what you did," Teyla said quietly.

"Yeah, thanks. It was a big risk," Ronon seconded. "I'm amazed you're alive."

"Just don't ever do it again," Rodney exclaimed angrily.

John knew his friend's outraged bluster was a cover for the concern he felt, but the emotion was unexpected. He raised a quizzical eyebrow.

McKay blushed and tired to backpedal. "What I meant is that, uh, we have to stick together. Fantastic Four, remember? Besides, do you have any idea how heavy he is? I nearly broke my back carrying him."

"I have never understood this," Teyla kept her face impassive as she looked from Rodney to John, "Invisible Girl."

"Well, she's…"

Ronon tossed her a look of barely concealed amusement. "Hey, at least you're not some ugly orange guy called the Thing."

"And, why do you get to be Reed Richards?" McKay demanded, ignoring their comments. "Mr. Fantastic is the genius scientist. That's me. You're more like the Torch, the hotshot of the four."

"He's the leader, Rodney." John shrugged, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, I'm just saying…" McKay sniffed, feeling vaguely insulted.

The colonel pulled his brow down in thought then nodded in agreement. "Okay, next time you can be the bait."

"There you go!" Ronon reached over and clapped the gaping astrophysicist on the shoulder, a huge grin spreading across his face.

Teyla covered her mouth with one hand and looked away, unable to suppress a chuckle.

"That's not what I…Oh, that's right. Here I am with frostbite and pneumonia, and you mock me! Thank you. Thank you very much." He folded his arms across his chest and hunched over with a petulant frown.

"You're welcome." John quirked an eyebrow at him then grinned.

Teyla, no longer able to contain herself, smiled broadly.

"Very funny." Rodney tried to maintain his annoyance, but had to admit defeat. "Okay, okay. You're Mr. Fantastic. Just don't do that again."

"No, Rodney. I won't." John choked out before laughing.

The End


End file.
